A microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) accelerometer closed-loop system measures the position of the sensor's proof-mass and uses a force-feedback system to rebalance the proof-mass to a null position. The amount of force required to drive the proof-mass to the null position is proportional to input acceleration; therefore, the feedback signal is used as the acceleration measurement. Once the input acceleration exceeds the feedback system's maximum response, the closed-loop operating range is exceeded and the proof-mass begins to move away from the null position. For a traditional closed-loop system, the acceleration measurement becomes saturated and there is no additional acceleration information available. Thus, at saturation the closed-loop system becomes inaccurate.